Little Miracle
by Princess Trixie-TRP
Summary: My own take on the APC episode, "Stimpy's Pregnant", REAL Mpreg this time 3 Weeks after sex, Stimpy has been feeling strange. He knows what's wrong, but is reluctant to tell Ren. But once he does, it'll change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Ren came home, wasted and high off of lust. He stumbled in the living room and eyed over at Stimpy who was lying on the couch.  
><em> 

_"Ren! Y-You're home!" Stimpy said as he sat up and stared at his wasted buddy.  
>Ren was right next to him and placed his finger on Stimpy's lips. "Shhh…" Ren hushed as he crawled on top of his lover. Stimpy stared, his eyes widening.<em>_  
><em> 

_"Uhh…R-Ren…?"  
><em> 

_Ren roughly leaned down and kissed Stimpy roughly. He pinned Stimpy's arms against the couch and moaned. Stimpy struggled to get out of his grip, fighting and kicking until he eventually gave in. After a few minutes of making out, they went on to go all the way.__  
><em> 

_Stimpy moaned with extreme pleasure as Ren thrusted in and out of his lover. He knew it was just the alcohol in Ren's system that was making him act like this, but he didn't care. They both needed it. Minutes after, Ren finally orgasmed, and fell back into the couch. Stimpy panted and relaxed in his laying down position.  
><em> 

_Everything was silent as they both drifted off to sleep._

Weeks after that incident, life went on like normal for Ren and Stimpy. Everything wasn't as chaotic or insane as they were used to. In fact, they didn't act like themselves as much either. Stimpy was feeling quite strange over the past 4 days. Some days he would be so tried that he would sleep for most of the day. Other days he would be feeling too sick to eat anything. These feelings deeply confused him, until he figured out what was wrong… 

It was the start of December, everything felt cold, but the sun was shining outside. It was eerily quiet outside and inside of Ren and Stimpy's house. All you could hear was the wind whipping against trees and the walls. 

Stimpy was lying in bed, staring steadily down. He softly rubbed his stomach and his ears went back. It felt firm and was slightly bigger than usual. Stimpy looked over at Ren, who was still asleep. He then looked outside and sighed heavily. Looking back down, he thought to himself, _I wonder what Ren will think…_That thought crossed his mind continuously and he smiled as he started thinking of the positive. 

Ren turned over and yawned, slightly waking up, and then drifting back to sleep. Stimpy, being as caring and nice as he was, pulled the covers over Ren, to make sure he was comfortable. He smiled and looked down. 

As the morning dragged on, Stimpy was in the bathroom, staring at his reflection and rubbing his stomach. Ignoring the rough churning in his stomach, he stared down. Stimpy whined softly and bit his lip, unsure of how to tell Ren. 

Ren started to wake up. He yawned then moaned softly to himself. It was only 9:12 AM and he was extremely tired. Hesitantly, he got up and stretched out his tiny body. His ears perked up as he heard gagging and retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Quickly, he looked over and saw that Stimpy wasn't there. He was sick again. Ren sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He leaned back and waited. 

After 12 agonizing minutes, Stimpy finally came out. He was clutching his stomach and panted softly. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Ren staring at him. He wasn't ready to tell Ren that he was pregnant yet; he was still contemplating about it. 

"O-oh….R-Ren…" Stimpy stuttered as he made his way back to bed. 

Ren rolled his eyes. "Ok, you've been sick for days… what's wrong?" He asked. 

Stimpy sat up in bed and faced Ren. He looked down at his belly and rubbed it. "Well…" he started "I-I…r-remember when… when we had… sex? A few weeks ago?" 

Ren scoffed, "God, don't remind me…" 

Stimpy's ears went down. "Well...I uhh…." He hesitated and bit his lip. He looked away then back at Ren. "I'm…I'm pregnant…" He said softly and closed his hands together; he tried his best to stay positive and gave him a girly look.

Ren's ears immediately drooped and he stared at Stimpy, shocked at what he just had heard. "W-WHAT!" He yelled. He grinded his teeth and stared at him. 

Stimpy scooted over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ren…i-it's gonna be ok!" He smiled slightly. 

Ren swatted his hand away and shook in fear. "NO, STIMPY! IT WON'T BE OK!" He turned away and held his head in his hands. 

There was a long silence. Stimpy's ears went down and he closed his hands together.  
><em>I-I hope I wasn't too forward…<em>he thought as he looked away. "R-Ren— 

"How will we be able to support it…?" Ren interrupted. "We can't even support OURSELVES…" He spoke in a soft and dysfunctional tone. 

Stimpy scooted close to him. "Well…w-we always find a way…" He spoke calmly, placing a hand on Ren's back. 

Ren had too many emotions flooding around him to even begin to take Stimpy seriously. He growled to himself. All the thoughts and feelings, anger, depression, desperation, and anxiety… they were all getting to him. He sighed heavily. 

"Ren…" Stimpy spoke calmly and he softly took Ren's hands and turned him so he could look at his distressed friend. "Just listen to me," He tightened his grip on Ren's hands. "Think about how our lives would be if we did have a baby… It would change everything…!" Stimpy said and smiled at the thought. Ren wasn't moved. "Think about it this way," He continued. "You would have a beautiful son or daughter… who knows, they would even look like you…" He said, seeing Ren's expression change. He continued, "They could even act just like you." Stimpy placed Ren's hands on his firm tummy and held them there.

Ren looked down, thinking about what Stimpy was saying. Maybe it could do them both some good. He started daydreaming about what it could be like. Not realizing that he was now rubbing Stimpy's belly, he perked up slightly and stared at Stimpy. 

"I-I guess we can give it a try…" Ren said. 

Stimpy smiled and stuck his tongue out. He hugged Ren tightly and purred loudly with happiness. Ren sheepishly hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days after Stimpy had told Ren that he was pregnant; there was a different atmosphere in the house. Everything was quiet; they hardly spoke to each other at times. In fact, Ren was out of the house more. He would leave at different hours of the day, but always come back late at night. Stimpy, having his little naive and childlike nature, didn't notice until one night. 

He's been up all night waiting for Ren. He glanced at the clock, it was 4 AM. Stimpy but his lip and his ears went down. Ren wasn't out this late, was he? Stimpy's ears twitched and he looked towards the door as he heard the handle turn. He could hear giggling behind it. 

"Ren…?" Stimpy forced himself to smile and looked towards the door with happiness. 

Ren stumbled into the house, clutching a beer in his hand. Once he was in, he closed to door behind himself and giggled slightly harder. He stared at Stimpy.  
>Stimpy couldn't believe it. Ren was getting drunk for almost every day now. Was it because of him? Or because of the tension the baby would bring? <p>

"Ren…y-you're— 

"D-drunk?" He laughed and stumbled towards the couch. He took one last swig of his nearly empty beer, and then tossed it on the floor, making it shatter. "Yeah, w-what of it?" He slurred.

Stimpy stared at the shattred bottle on the floor. Why was he…? 

"Ren… is this what you've been doing all night…? Getting drunk and coming home late?" 

Ren growled and pulled Stimpy in by the tuffs of fur on his chest. "WHAT I DO IS NONE O-OF YOU'RE BUISNESS!" Ren yelled in Stimpy's face. 

Stimpy stared at him in fear. He cringed at the smell of Ren's breath, it smelled like beer and whiskey. 

Ren pushed him roughly into the couch then stumbled upstairs. He slammed the door as he went into their bedroom. Stimpy had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do with Ren. He'll need to talk to him when he's sober.

Ren groaned at the shining light that came from the outside window. He turned away and hid his face in his pillows. Stimpy, who was asleep next to him, cuddled up close to Ren. Ren, now awake, pushed Stimpy away. 

Hungover, Ren sat up and rubbed his head. He had a major headache as well as an upset stomach. It was his own fault for drinking anyways. He looked over at Stimpy and glared. He turned away and lay back down. Ren stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what the hell had happened last night. 

Stimpy yawned and stretched. He looked at Ren and smiled. "Morning, Ren…" he said softly. 

"Great, now what do you want?" He glared at Stimpy. 

Stimpy didn't want to agitate him. He already knew that he made a big mistake talking to him about it. "S-sorry.. I-I was just saying morning…" 

Ren rolled his eyes, not giving a fuck about what else could happen today.

As the day progressed, Ren and Stimpy we're both downstairs, not paying attention to eachother. The only time when Ren would even glance at Stimpy was when he was going through his morning sickness. Ren still wanted to drink today, to block out the negative thoughts of them having a baby, but how could he when he felt this bad? It would only make things worse. 

At night, Ren was in the kitchen. He pulled out a couple of beers and some whiskey that he kept hidden from Stimpy. He poured the whiskey into a glass and guzzled it down with little effort. 

Stimpy watched quietly. "So…you're still drinking…?" 

Ren glared at him. "Yeah, so what?" 

"Well… m-maybe you should take it easy… I mean, you were having a really bad hangover today…" 

Ren rolled his eyes then approached Stimpy with a beer in his hands. He opened it then stared determinedly at Stimpy. He shoved the bottle in Stimpy's mouth and smirked as he struggled to push Ren away. 

Stimpy choked on the liquor as it slid down his throat. The taste made his stomach churn violently. He tried pushing him away and succeeded. He threw his hands over to his mouth and ran over to the sink. 

Ren rolled his eyes. "God you're such a wimp." He said as he watched Stimpy vomiting. 

Stimpy coughed hard and panted. He turned on the faucet and rinsed the sink out. "W-well…i-it's your fault…I have no intention on drinking while I'm pregnant, Ren…" He turned to face him and wiped his mouth off. "It could harm the baby…"  
>"God don't be such a wuss! Drinking a beer won't harm the baby! Live a little, Stimpy!" He growled. <p>

After a long moment of silence, Ren kept trying to get Stimpy to drink. The more he was able to get down Stimpy's throat, the less time it'll take for Stimpy to get buzzed.

Stimpy fought, not wanting to drink any of it, but choking on the liquid that was forced into his mouth made it hard for him to fulfill that. 

Later on that night, Ren succeeded and now both of them we're now wasted. Stimpy and Ren were sharing the bottle of whiskey, which wasn't a good idea. Ren and Stimpy now were doing stupid things, like messing up the living room, stumbling around, falling on top of each other, etc.  
>As their buzz slowly started to wear off, the two of them laid down on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. <p>

Ren leaned in, kissing his lover softly. Stimpy kissed him back. They both wrapped their arms around each other's necks and kissed harder, allowing their tongues to explore their mouths. Stimpy moaned and dug his claws in Ren's back. Ren smirked and moved his hand down to Stimpy's belly, then slightly more, making sure that he stopped at his groin. Stimpy broke their kiss and gasped softly. He blushed and stared at Ren, who only giggled at how cute he looked when Stimpy was blushing.

Forcefully, Ren pinned him down and nipped at his lover's neck, causing Stimpy to moan out in pleasure. He then moved his hand down more and rubbed Stimpy off.  
>Stimpy's buzz was getting lighter and he pulled away from Ren. "R-Ren…" He slurred. "S-stop…" <p>

"Why should I….?" 

Stimpy pushed Ren off, despite how exceptionally horny he was for Ren, himself. He just knew it didn't felt right considering how wasted they were. Quickly, Ren turned away and fell fast asleep. Stimpy did the same.

Early the next morning…

Stimpy was facing the edge of the couch, fast asleep. Ren was cuddled up next to Stimpy, asleep. 

As Stimpy started waking up, he felt terrible. Everything ached. Before he could react, he felt a surge of nausea shoot up and he vomited on the floor. He coughed hard and panted heavily. 

"Oh god…" He rubbed his eyes and panted. He felt another wave come up and he leaned over the couch, letting out everything that he had drunk last night. 

Once he was finished, he groaned and lay back down. Ren started to wake up now.  
>"God…w-what happened last night…?" Ren asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. <p>

"Don't even remind me…" Stimpy said weakly. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing except the fact that I feel terrible because of you…" 

Ren glared and slapped Stimpy across his face. Stimpy winced and rubbed his cheek.  
>"Ren… why…WHY did you make me drink last night…? You KNOW it could've harmed the baby!" <p>

"Like I even give a fuck about the baby!" Ren said back. His ears went down and he covered his mouth. 

Stimpy sat up and stared at Ren with tears in his eyes. "…y-you… you don't even care….?" 

"No! Stimpy… I-I- 

Stimpy hopped off the couch and ran upstairs, crying his eyes out. Ren was lying when he said it was a good idea… what was he going to do…?


	3. Chapter 3

Stimpy was upstairs, curled up into a ball and crying as hard as he could. Ren was really lying to him all that time… how could he do that to him? 

"S-Stimpy…?" Ren knocked on the door softly. 

Stimpy's ears twitched and he looked back. "WHAT?" 

Ren's ears went back and he opened the door. "I-I'm… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to— 

"SPARE ME YOUR LIES REN!" He said angrily as tears slid down. 

"But Stimp— 

"DON'T! DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"_I shouldn't be so mean to him… Stimpy thought. But he lied to me…so he doesn't want the baby…_

"Stimpy…" Ren said with care in his voice. He sat on the opposite side on him. "I-I didn't mean it!" 

"If you didn't mean it… then why did you say it?" Stimpy glared at Ren, his eyes glowing with fear and pain. 

Ren looked away as if he didn't have anything to come back with. "I…" he sighed heavily. "I-I don't…" Anger suddenly flooded his body and he glared darkly at Stimpy. "Well… maybe I said it because you were being a fucking dumb ass like you always are!" 

Stimpy scooted away. "WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL OUR BABY!" 

"OH BULLSHIT! YOU DRANK THAT ALCOHOL AS WELL! THE BABY COULD BE DEAD NOW FOR ALL I CARE!" 

_Too much._ Ren thought as he saw Stimpy's expression change to pure sadness. He growled softly and turned away, crossing his arms as he did so. 

Stimpy sat there, unable to reply. Hot tears stung his eyes and he looked down. _He's right… What if…. What if the baby IS dead…?_

-  
>The two didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. They both tried to sleep off their hangovers, but Stimpy couldn't. He felt so afraid if he did end up killing the baby. He wanted to go to the hospital, to see if everything was all right. He couldn't though, mostly due to the fact that he was in no condition to drive. <p>

His stomach twisted, still feeling the after effects of his hangover. Hesitantly, he got up and walked in the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. 

_God I look like a mess…_Stimpy thought as he stared at the bags under his eyes as well as seeing how bloodshot they were. _I hope the baby isn't dead… but what if it is…? What... What if it is dead because of my stupid actions? What if Ren was…right..?_

He had so many questions, but none were answered. He sighed and looked down at his stomach. He rubbed it, feeling how much more firm and larger it was. Not much of a difference, but enough for it to be slightly noticeable. 

As he stared down, he felt a nausea wave hit him hard and he ran over to the toilet to relieve the tension. 

Ren's ears twitched as he heard Stimpy in the bathroom. He slowly woke up, not making any noise. _I shouldn't have even said anything…_ Ren thought as he stared at the empty space next to him. He sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning. He hopped out of bed but stopped as he heard soft talking coming from the bathroom. 

Stimpy as looking down at his belly and rubbing it softly, saying, "Can't you give mommy a break…?" He flushed the toilet, stood up and walked over to the sink. He washed his face off and sighed. His ears twitch as he heard the door open. 

Ren was standing there, looking extremely guilty. "Stimpy I….I'm sorry…I shouldn't have even said w-what I said earlier…." 

Stimpy looked down and rubbed his eyes. "Its fine… besides… what if you're right…? What if I DID kill the baby…..?" 

Ren bit his lip and looked down, trying to avoid the answers. "Well…m-maybe… maybe it's ok…" 

Stimpy looked away and turned his back to Ren. "But what if it's not…? What if it really is dead?" Tears filled his eyes. 

"Stimpy, look," Ren took Stimpy's shoulders and turned to face him. "The baby will be ok…and if not…then we can always try again, I promise…" 

Stimpy was at a loss for what Ren had to say. He looked over at the shower then down. 

Ren looked over and smiled. "How about a bath?" He finally said, taking Stimpy's hands softly. "Cmon, only for you." 

Stimpy blushed slightly. He looked over at the tub and saw Ren start up the bath water. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed softly. He didn't want to say forget it and walk out, he just didn't know what to do anymore. 

"Stimpy, your bath is ready..." Ren said, forcing a smile. 

"Oh ok…" Stimpy walked over to Ren and got in the tub. His mind cleared as he felt the warm water engulfed his body. He purred softly and his ears went down. 

Ren smiled and took a washcloth. He wet it and lathered it with soap and started scrubbing Stimpy's chest. He blushed as he saw Stimpy lean closer to him. 

Stimpy blushed and closed his eyes. He felt the washcloth move down lower. His eyes opened wide and he blushed wildly as he saw Ren stop at his groin. He looked up to see Ren smirking at him. 

Ren slowly started to scrub him down there, sticking his tongue out as he heard soft gasps escape Stimpy's lips. 

_Ren…w-why do you have to do this…? I don't want it! N-not right now…_


	4. Chapter 4

Stimpy pushed Ren away and panted softly.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing..?"  
>"Giving you a bath…" Ren replied, staring at Stimpy with confusion.<p>

Stimpy moved Ren's hand up near his chest instead of in between his legs.

"Just….don't scrub me there, ok? I can do it myself…"

Ren sighed with annoyance. "Yes your majesty…"

Ren stared at Stimpy as he scrubbed his chest softly. He looked down in the water and saw his reflection. _God…what am I gonna do…?_ He thought as he rest his chin on his wrist.

Stimpy looked over at Ren and looked down. He sighed softly and sat up a bit. _I wonder if…he really means it…that he cares… _he thinks as he watches Ren's hand. _I mean…sure he does…Ren wouldn't lie….well… _

"I need to ask you something" The both of them said, looking at each other at the same time.

Ren blinked and stared at him; dipping his hand and the washcloth in the water. "Y-you first."

"No Ren, you wanted to say someth—

"Go on Stimpy! M-mine can wait." Ren gave Stimpy a reassuring smile, even though it hurt.

Stimpy closed his hands together and looked down then at Ren.

"Ren….You aren't… you love the baby right? Don't…" he looks away. "Don't you want it to… live?" He glances at him.

Ren, not thinking, "Yeah of course I do! After all, I," He stopped himself and looked down. His face contorted in concentration. "I mean… I did say that I could care less… and…" Ren lifted his hand out of the water, letting go of the washcloth and stood up. He rubs his arm nervously, trying to get his mind in the right place. "I…Well…I don't know."

Stimpy, holding back the sadness in his heart, sat up some more.

"W-what do you mean you don't know..?"

Ren glared at him. "I just…I don't fucking know, okay!" He leaves the bathroom, slamming the door.

Hours later…

Ren was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and staring out the window. "Fuck…what am I gonna do…" He sighs heavily and takes a long drag of his smoke. He exhales slowly. "I just HAD to go and knock up…_that._" He looks up towards the stairs in anger, then turns back, staring out at the rainy weather.

It looked so serene for it raining. The calm pattering of the rain helped calm Ren's rattled nerves. The droplets of rain hitting the window, the water sliding down… what could be better?

"He wants this fucking kid so bad… and I don't! What's so wrong with that? HUH?" He looks down in frustration and tightly grips the end of the cigarette; ashes falling on the carpet.

Ren felt tears sting his eyes as he stared down. "So much bullshit…" He wiped some loose tears away. "I don't need this… Stimpy can raise the baby on his own… I know he can." Ren put out the cigarette after taking another long inhale, and leaned back in the couch.  
>"Stimpy may be a stupid fucking idiot…but he can handle taking care of a child." He crossed his arms, refusing to take back his thoughts. He sighed, "I better go pack my things if I don't want to be part of this family- WHICH I DON'T!" He shouted in anger.<p>

His mind was spinning. Ren was so confused whether to actually agree to the idea, or to refuse it. He couldn't take it! Parenthood? Him? HA! More like an insensitive joke. Might as well be, he hated kids. They always want attention and are happy. Sounds a lot like Stimpy.

Ren groaned and rubbed his head and hid his face in his hands. "Fuck this… I don't know what to do anymore… I just don't know…."

Then, suddenly, Ren remembered what Stimpy had told him once he had first found out.

_"Think about how our lives would be if we did have a baby… It would change everything…! __"Think about it this way, you would have a beautiful son or daughter… who knows, they would even look like you…"_

Ren brought his hands away from his face and looked down. His whole outlook had changed.

"That's right… our whole lives would change… but…" He set his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands. "What if… who says _everything _would have to change? Plus…" Ren smiled slightly, starting to think about the good things. "Having a little trouble maker around would… hell, it'd be a GREAT idea!" Ren sat up and smiled big. He looked down, maintaining his smile. "Maybe…just maybe… we can give it a shot…" Ren stood up and walked upstairs.

Stimpy who was almost asleep heard the door open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Stimpy…? Are you awake?" Ren came in and closed the door.

Stimpy nodded and looked away. "Yes…"

Ren smiled and crawled on the bed. He scooted close to Stimpy and took his hands. "Stimpy… I honestly did think about it… I'm being serious."

Stimpy stared at Ren, not smiling. "Yeah rig—

"Stimpy, we can give it a shot." Ren interrupted him.

"But last time you said that you—

"I mean it this time." Ren firmly held his dumbfounded friend's hands. "I'm being serious."

Stimpy looked away, not knowing what to say. "Y…you really…"

Ren nodded and leaned in close. "And…" He looked away, not being good with the mushy gushy crap. "I promise I'll be here with you, every step of the way." He smiled and stared at Stimpy.

Stimpy, feeling relieved smiled and hugged Ren tightly. Tears of joy filled his eyes.

Ren hugged his friend back and closed his eyes.

"_I swear, everything will be ok…"_


	5. Chapter 5

As Stimpy's first trimester headed into his second, things for the two started to get much more difficult.

Ren would try to be as nice as possible to Stimpy. Even though it KILLED him to even try to be nice. Ren would try to make Stimpy feel comfortable, but he would always get yelled at. Ren was getting much more stressed out and irritated.

Stimpy, on the other hand, was ok. By his 4th month, his morning sickness has stopped, and wicked mood swings and cravings started setting in as well as fatigue. His stomach was also bigger. Stimpy wasn't as stressed out as Ren was. Due to his oblivious and naïve nature, he wouldn't notice that he was actually being pretty mean towards Ren. At times, Stimpy would yell at him for just asking a question. Other times, he would want EVERYTHING from Ren. And I do mean everything.

Other days, Stimpy would be too tired to do anything.

One particular day was like this.

Ren, getting done with his cigarette, went upstairs to go and wake up Stimpy.

Stimpy, now 5 months in, would be going to the doctor's for his first ultrasound. Ren was excited because he would be able to see his daughter or son.

Ren made his way upstairs and into their bedroom.

Stimpy was sprawled out on the bed, nuzzling with a pillow; purring softly and in blissful peace.

Ren's ears went back and he rolled his eyes. "Hey stupid," Ren nudged Stimpy softly.

"Time to get up for your appointment."

Stimpy whined and turned over. He glanced up at Ren. "Can we just reschedule it?"

"No, Stimpy. We gotta go." Ren sighed as he crossed his arms. "You wanna make sure the baby is ok, right?"

Stimpy nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

Stimpy sat up, still exhausted. He stretched and looked down at his belly. His ears went back at how big he was now.

"Why am I so fat, Ren?" Stimpy stared up at Ren.

Ren scoffed, "I dunno… the baby is growing?"

Stimpy glared at Ren's smart-alecky comment and stood up. He was getting back pains when he would try to do certain things, like bending down to reach for something or simply stretching.

Stimpy walked over the dresser and stuck his tongue out as he grabbed and slipped on a light pink maternity dress. Stimpy stared at Ren with a girly expression.

"Do I look pretty, Ren?"

Ren just stared at him and started to walk out the door. "Yeah, really pretty, Stimpy. Now let's go." Ren wasn't in the mood to complement Stimpy's appearance. To Ren, Stimpy still looked like the normal dumbass he was…just in a dress. Which made it weirder.

The two headed out of the house and into the car. Stimpy, in the passenger's seat and Ren in the driver's.

Ren started down the road, staring blankly into space.

Their neighborhood was really quiet. Hardly anyone lived next or around their house. I guess that all the neighbors were scared of Ren just going apeshit and killing everyone around him.

Stimpy looked over at Ren and smiled.

Ren glanced at him, then looked towards the stoplight they were approaching; slowing the car down.

"What are YOU so happy about?"

"Well, aren't I getting an ult…altu…ultro—

"Ultrasound?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Stimpy smiled and closed his hands together on top of his tummy. "Aren't I getting one of those?"

Ren sighed. "Yes Stimpy, you are…"

"Oh joy!...Ehh what's an ultrasound, Ren?"

Ren glared at Stimpy and sighed heavily. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter. He rolled down the window, lit the cigarette, and took a long inhale.

"An ultrasound is what the doctor uses to look inside your stomach so he can see how the baby is developing." Ren exhaled and took another drag.

Stimpy's ears perked up. "Oh, so we can see the baby too?" Stimpy smiled, getting excited.

"Yes, Stimpy.." Ren replied as he face palmed as Stimpy's stupidity.

Once the duo got to the hospital, they were in the waiting room, waiting to be called next.

Stimpy looked around at the people in the room, then over at the children there. He then glanced at Ren and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"I love you R—

Ren roughly pushed him off. "N-not in public, Stimpy… okay?" He said, at least trying to smile and be nice.

Stimpy growled softly and turned away. Once again, his hormones were getting the best of him.

"Of course… I can never show you how much I love you…" Stimpy mumbled to himself.

Ren sighed and placed a reluctant hand on Stimpy's shoulder. "Stimpy… I've told you before not to—

"Oh no, it's fine Ren!" he shouted a bit. "Everything is all fuckin' fine!"

People looked over at the two and stared.

Ren's ears went down and his face flushed from embarrassment. Not only was he embarrassed, he was also put off that Stimpy would curse out in public.

"Stimpy…" He chucked nervously, rubbing his own arm and looking around at the eyes on the two of them. "C-calm down, s-sweetie…"

Stimpy glared at Ren. "You always want me to be calmed down! Can't YOU be the one to calm down for once?"

Ren, anger quickly building inside of him, glared at Stimpy. He raised his hand to smack the shit out of Stimpy, until the nurse called the two into the room.

Ren mentally sighed and tried to remain calm. _Oh thank god…_

The doctor, Dr. Mr. Horse, was already for them in the room. He smiled casually and opened the door for them.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hoek!" He said all formal and closed the door behind Ren.

Stimpy hopped in the bed and crossed his arms. "Hi…"

Ren sat in the chair next to Stimpy and crossed his arms. "Let's get this shit over with."

Mr. Horse raised an eyebrow at the two.

"I take it the mood swings kinda—

"Yep." Ren interrupted.

Mr. Horse nodded and proceeded with the examination. He got the ultrasound machine all plugged up, the clipboard to take notes on, and finally he got Stimpy all ready.

"Alright, seems like we're all ready, here!" Mr. Horse examined the two.

Stimpy was all ready to get this thing over with. Some covers were around his legs to make sure he wouldn't get too cold, and his tummy was exposed, ready for the ultrasound.

Ren on the other hand, was just watching, not really giving a fuck about this whole appointment. Sure, he wanted to know the gender of the kid, but that was it basically.

"Alright, well, lemme go run something with the nurse and I'll be right back with you!" Mr. Horse quietly exited the room.

Stimpy looked over at Ren. This, being Stimpy's first ultrasound appointment, was nerve-racking to say the least. He was a bit scared and didn't really know about what would happen.

"Ren…?" He started. "I uhh… I'm scared…" Stimpy's ears went down and his eyes got big.

"You'll be fine, Stimpy. It's just a checkup." Ren said as he stretched his arms and looked over at Stimpy.

"B-but what if something goes wrong?"

Ren looked over at him and his ears went down a bit. He still tried to keep his straight face.

"Like, what if the… ultrasound ends up hurting the baby?"

"Stimpy there's no—

"The radiation from the ultrasound?" Stimpy's ears went down. "Oh god… Ren! What if the doctor accidentally does something?" Tears filled Stimpy's eyes.

Ren sighed and walked over to his upset little lover in bed. He took Stimpy's hand and stroked it. "Now Stimpy… This doctor knows what he's doing. There's no reason to be afraid! Nothing will go wrong, I promise." Ren said with a reassuring smile.

Stimpy stared at Ren and leaned back in the bed, starting to calm down.

Ren was still stroking his hand and used his other hand to gently wipe away a few stray tears on Stimpy's cheeks.

"Ok," Mr. Horse said as he returned to the room. He closed the door and picked up some of the medical gel and walked over towards Stimpy.

Stimpy stared at the gel in his hands. "Uhh…what's that?" Stimpy pointed at the gel.

"Oh this?" He showed Stimpy the gel in hand. "This is to protect the baby from the ultrasound waves. Nothing too serious!" He smiled.

Stimpy looked over at Ren and held on to his hand.

Ren looked over at Stimpy and gently patted his hand.

Mr. Horse put the medical gel and the clip board down on the counter next to him. He then picked up a fetal stethoscope and walked over to Stimpy. He gently placed the trumpet like part on Stimpy's stomach and listened.

Stimpy watched and looked over at Ren. "What's he doing?"

"Just listening to the heart beat of the baby." Ren replied.

Mr. Horse took the stethoscope off and placed it on the counter. "Well, the heart beat sounds good," He picked up the medical gel and returned to Stimpy. "Ready for the ultrasound?"

Stimpy said, "Will we be able to hear the baby?"

The doctor nodded.

Stimpy closed his hands together and looked over at Ren with a derpy expression.

Ren smiled back reluctantly.

Mr. Horse placed a small amount of the gel on Stimpy's belly and took ahold of the transducer and gently placed it on top of the gel; moving it around slightly so that the gel would spread out.

Stimpy giggled from the feeling and stuck his tongue out.

"it tickles!"

Ren stared at the doctor, making sure everything was going fine. "Yep."

Stimpy held on to Ren's hand and watched the doctor.

Mr. Horse nodded, pleased with the view on the screen.

"Your baby seems to be healthy and seems to be developing really well…!"

Stimpy smiled and his eyes got big. "Can we see?"

"Sure."

Mr. Horse turned the screen to the two of them.

Both Stimpy and Ren smiled at the picture. "Wow…" they both said.

"Mhm... and if you two would like, I could determine the gender of the baby."

Stimpy smiled and sat up slightly. "Oh yes! Please do!"

Ren smiled and stared at the doctor along with Stimpy.

Mr. Horse smiled and turned the screen back to where he could see it. He moved the device around on Stimpy's tummy slowly to get a better view.

"It appears that you two are…" He looked over to the two of them. "Are going to have a little girl."


End file.
